love ties
by ThE HaPPyPsIcoGirL
Summary: Ayumu didn't know ties can make you love. EyesxAyumu Yaoi! warning:A lot of cat ears and the term master and pet!
1. prologe

So

Hello to all of you people!! I'm _**ThE HaPPyPsIcoGirL**_ ( I bite xD)

So... here it is! My first history xD!! HURRAYY!!

dance around happily

It's a **spiral** fanfic

**Eyesxayumu**

**Warning:** A lot of cat ears and the term master and pet!! xD (don't think that you perverts… well maybe yes oO!!), **Yaoi** (well, more shonen ai maybe, I don't know how it will turn) slightly occ, **jealous Hiyono** ( not too much)and ** AU! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own spiral (If I owned them, I would make Ayumu blush every time eyes is near (w))

After reading it pleeeease tell me if I spelled something wrong or if my story lack of sense or if it's just a disaster!! xD

I encourage criticism! (Only don't make me cry T.T)

English is not my first language so if I spell something wrong or a phrase is senseless just make me know…

"talk"

'_thoughts' _

**special things xD**

_memories (if there are some… )_

(A/N :) author note

This story comes just before the Kanone incident in the manga, and after will be AU.

……………………………………prologue……………………………………

"uugh….". Ayumu wake up. He looked at a ceiling that was not his. He was in a big sofa in the living room of someone.

'_What the hell just happened?' _he thought, when Hiyono and Rio entered the room.

"NARUMI-SAN!!", Ayumu grimaced at the happy but worried shouts Hiyono was doing, she was making his headache worsen. "what happened?" asked the guy who brought a hand to his head just to find a fluffy cat's ear. **"….!" ** He stops in shock… Rio tried to calm him "well… Otouto-san… the thing that happened is that you… well…. You and eyes...", "THE TWO MADE THE CONTRACT!!" interrupted Hiyono who was very exalted and was about to cry, she had tried so hard to make it with Ayumu and it never resulted…

Ayumu was too shocked to talk; the contract is a pact between a person and a "receiver", you could say this "receiver" is more like a pet. A lot of people are born with this quality, and the only characteristic this people have in common is a pet collar in their necks. When normal people touch the collar and the two of them have feelings for each other, a chain ties around the person's hand and connects with the collar, this is the called "contract". After the contract, in the head of some pets grows cat or dog ear's, and tail's. The chain is transparent and it's only visible when the two are near; the relationship between them is more like lovers generally.

Ayumu remembered that, _'it explains the cat's ears… but Eyes touch my collar just for accident! Does __**HE**__ have feelings for __**ME**__? ...wait... Do __**I**__ have __**FEELINGS**__ for __**Him**__?!, no no no, it's illogical!!. For sure, it's all a big confusion, because, if I had feeling for eyes Rutherford, I would know it'_

The little Narumi blushedat the thought. Ayumu was in Eyes's living room.

He, Hiyono, Kousuke and Rio were in Eyes's department talking about a thing about hunters, when Eyes passed near him he (Eyes) was pushed by a fight between Kousuke and Rio. Eyes fell and touched his (Ayumu's) shoulder and collar by accident. And then a chain tied them and then he collapsed by the impact.

Eyes entered into the room, and relied on the edge of the door staring at his "new pet".

"So, what are we going to do?" the guy asked.

"There have to be a form to break the contract!" said Hiyono.

"Yeah, maybe if we just separate, the loss of contact breaks it..." proposed Ayumu.

"But if you get separated now, there will be consequences!" argued Rio.

"What do you mean by that?"

"If the "pet" stays away the first days, the psychological need for the other will cause him various problems like lack of concentration and pain" said Rio, Eyes stared at her, "why do you know so much about "pets"?" he asked. Rio proud of herself, said "because a friend gave me a manual of the pets and contract... even though… I have just read the first chapter." She sweat dropped. "…well, I think the best for now for you two, is to stay together for the time being, it will be good for Eyes to have some company".

Eyes, snorted "and for what do I need an useless guy?" he asked. Ayumu didn't like the commentary and said: "hmp! Well! If I am not needed here, I'm going home, I have to buy groceries and Madoka wont be in home this week!" and with that, he left. Hiyono follow him trying to talk animatedly with him, maybe she would make Ayumu forget about the bad time he just had. After all, too much things happened in so little time…

Although Hiyono was talking to him, the boy wasn't listening her. He was asking himself why did he reacted like that? Somehow he did get a little hurt by Eyes words.

'_**What do I mean to him?'**_he thought…

………………………………..…..End of prologue…..……………………………..

So, there it is!!

Hope you have liked it u…. Don't worry if there are sufficient reviews I will continue, so Eyes and Ayumu will continue with their love story xD!!

The ratings will go up if there is a lemon…

If you found any grammatical error please tell me, ok?

Bye-bye


	2. craving

Hi

Hi! to everyone!!

Thank so much to all the people who have read the coughprologuecough of this fanfic

Special thanks to: firenightwalker, your review helps me to gather the confidence to keep going, thanks!! w!!

**Eyesxayumu**

**Warning:** A lot of cat ears and the term master and pet!! xD (don't think that you perverts… well maybe yes oO!!), **Yaoi** (well, more shonen ai maybe, I don't know how it will turn) slightly occ, **jealous Hiyono** ( not too much)and ** AU! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own spiral

English is not my first language so if I spell something wrong or a phrase is senseless just make me know…

"talk"

'_thoughts' _

**special things xD**

_memories (if there are some… )_

(A/N :) author note

This story comes just before the Kanone incident in the manga, and after will be AU.

**Love ties**

In the anterior chapter:

"_THE TWO MADE THE CONTRACT!!"_

_Does __**HE**__ have feelings for __**ME**__? ...wait... Do __**I**__ have __**FEELINGS**__ for __**Him**__?!, no no no, it's illogical!!. For sure, it's all a big confusion, because, if I had feeling for eyes Rutherford, I would know it'_

"_There have to be a form to break the contract!"_

"_But if you get separated now, there will be consequences!"_

'_**What do I mean to him?' **__he thought…_

……………………….…chapter one: craving………………………………

It was Friday in the morning, 3 days since the incident and Ayumu pleaded this whole thing ended quickly, the first days he just had been a little absent-minded but apart from that he was just fine. The second day the urge to see Eyes start to come, Ayumu was anxious for no reason, he just couldn't stay quiet, he just couldn't focus, even then he wasn't going to see Eyes, no way!.

Today he felt sick; the urge to see Eyes was enormous. Ayumu left the classroom, and went to the roof to sleep. _'It has been a while since the last time I was here' _the guy sat down, and placed himself in the floor looking at the sky. The day was clear and pleasant.

He heard footsteps and already knowing who it was; Ayumu faked being asleep a little more, "Na-ru-mi-san I know you're awake!" sing-song Hiyono walking in his direction.

Ayumu didn't answer, he just opened his eyes and gaze at she sky. "So, had you seen Eyes since then?" she asked curiously she sounded a little sad, and Ayumu feel guilty for making her unhappy. After all he knew about Hiyono's feelings but he couldn't do anything at all, even he didn't get them at all. He was so confused and the craving for the one he was thinking wasn't helping either.

"No I haven't seen him"

Hiyono didn't show it, but she was worried about what Rio said before. Ayumu obviously looked more tiredly and exhausted, she could figure this was affecting him a lot. But if she try to convince him to go to Eyes department Ayumu will only ignore her, and fake sleep again. She sighed; this was getting complicated.

In Eyes department

The music echoed the room; angels like hands were playing the piano key's in the middle of the room. Sapphire like eyes were looking the notes while the person was playing a beautiful melody.

This person is no less than Eyes Rutherford, famous pianist and now, a man who couldn't put his mind on his play. _ 'Stupid Narumi-Otouto'_.

The front door was opened and revealed Rio entering into Eyes department. "I'm entering, Eyes-kun hello!"

"Rio" "you shouldn't skip classes" scolded Eyes, but he wasn't mad.

"he he, I'm sorry" the girl smiled sheepishly, then she went serious" I have something important to give you!".

"What is it?"

Rio gave him a little yellow book, in his front there was written "pets and contracts, all the thing you always wanted to know but never knew!" _'What the…?'_

"It will help you with Ayumu…. About that, does he has come yet?"

"…No"

"Ah…, well it has been 3 days, he will come soon; and then you will have to know what to do. So read the book, 'kay?

"I will" answered Eyes looking at the book, determination in his eyes.

"Then I will get going, the teacher will be mad at me if he discover this" And with that Rio left as fast as she could.

Eyes looked again at the book before putting it down on a table, and then he went again to play his piano. He will read the book in the afternoon….

With Ayumu

Hiyono and he were coming from school. Ayumu seem a little better after some sleep in the roof and the company of his friend. And she was grateful she could help at less a little.

Hiyono is a nice girl, he thought, she was pretty and cheerful, and she was the person who always gave him confidence. They were close friends but only friend, Ayumu never looked at her that way, even knowing her feelings. Nevertheless Hiyono knew that already, and she stayed at Ayumu side until now, hoping at least to make him happy.

If it was like that, then, why Eyes? Ayumu was pretty sure he loved Madoka, but instead of her, the chain was made with a man, Eyes on top of it! Ayumu barely knew him and the first encounter was rather messy. How could he feel something for a person he wasn't even close with? Maybe the reason was Madoka. She was gone for a week now and he doesn't know when she will come back, after all work is work, and she was in a very difficult case in other city.

Maybe with her out of the city, his mind started to search for another person to care. But if that was the case, it would have happened with Hiyono!, why Eyes when he had a more close person that could have satisfied himself?

Ayumu was knocked out of his thoughts when Hiyono said him a good bye when they pass by her home. Ayumu whisper out a bye, and he parted to his own home.

"Uhhggh…" a headache was coming to him and he felt his latest symptoms coming again….

--

Yay! Done finally :D!! IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LOONG (tears) blame school and lack of sleep…. R&R


	3. surprise!

Hi

Hello

A least!! I wrote this chap…ter…(collapse)….(stand up with the magic of sugar!) I hope this chapter isn't too bad, It took me forever!!

I,M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LOONG (tears). blame school and lack of sleep….but! now I'm In winter vacations!! Yay!! So I hope the next chapter will take less ….I hope……

Special thanks to Murasaki Kurai and wind-master-redmoon, thank youuuu!!(waves ) )

Disclaimer & warnings in chapter 1.

"talk"

'_thoughts' _

**special things xD**

_memories _

(A/N :) author note

**Love ties**

In chapter one:

"_No I haven't seen him"__…_

"_Rio" "you shouldn't skip classes"_

"_Ah…, well it has been 3 days, he will come soon; and then you will have to know what to do. So read the book, 'kay?"_

"_I will"_

_Ayumu was knocked out of his thoughts when Hiyono said him a good bye when they pass by her home. Ayumu whisper out a bye, and he parted to his own home. _

"_Uhhggh…" a headache was coming to him and he felt his latest symptoms coming again…._

……………………….…chapter two: ………………………………

Finally in home!

Ayumu had to go to the shop to buy some ingredients for dinner, just after Hiyono left him. It was fine with him if it wasn't for the terrible headache he has having, the long line to the cash register and the little kid who was running and screaming everywhere. Ayumu felt like going home and starve to the next day, but, for some strange reason, his patience lasted long enough to finish the queue, buying and going home.

He looked at the clock, it was 6:15, Like 2 hours before preparing dinner, so he went to his room, took an aspirin from the night table, walked to the kitchen for a glass of water and sat on the sofa.

The apartment was darker than usual and it gave some comfort to the brunette, the curtains were closed and the bit of light that came across the curtains was warm, but not to the extent of being unpleasant. There was no breeze. And a feeling of calm filled Ayumu's consciousness. The teen extended himself on the sofa looking at the ceiling, glass of water still in his hand. He put the glass on the floor before closing softly his eyelids and falling asleep.

With Eyes Rutherford 

It was dark, or so he could tell just by looking at the big window across the living room, where was placed the big piano. There, Eyes Rutherford was finishing his daily practice. After playing the last keys, the teen stayed quiet, looking at the sheet of music. He sighed, then he slowly stand up and walked to the kitchen. He turn on the lights, because the apartment was getting difficult to walk in or do anything else because it was pitch dark.

Eyes come to the kitchen table, prepared a cup of coffee, before going to the table to pick up the yellow book.

Hmm… I told her I would read it, so I better start reading now.

Eyes looked at the clock, noting it was almost ten, he ignored it. He hadn't eaten a proper meal for a time. But it was fine with him, a cup of coffee was sufficient for dinner.

The teen sat on a chair opening the book, with the cup of coffee in his hand, when he heard knocks in the door. He stared at the door. 'Who the hell come to visit so late in the night?'

He was interrupted in his thoughts by other knock on the door. Eyes left the cup on the table, standing up and walking to the door. suspicion came into his mind. 'Maybe it is a hunter… no, they wouldn't even knock the door…' He opened the door, and surprise!, he saw a very flustered and messy Narumi Ayumu, who was panting and looking him directly on his eyes.

"What are you doing her-

Eyes was interrupted, once again, by two arms wrapping around him before the brunette collapsed into him and both fell in the floor.

"…!"

--

Sorry I cut it hereee

It was a lot shorter but I couldn't help it xD, It was here or nothing!

Yay! Done finally :D!!

NO, on the next chapter there is not going to be a lemon, I need FIRST they came to like and love each other, like a normal couple…. Maybe not so normal… BUT! At least I need some things to happen before (nod nod). But don't worry, I expect I will make a lemon…someday….I hope…. ( hides in a corner) don't kill meeee!!

Well at least expect a cute, fluffy, sugarbomb escene soon (laughts)

…bye bye and R&R please, it make me feel determined to work faster xD!!


	4. night and morning

Hi

Hi

Hello!!

Well, first of all, I must say sorry for the wait.

SORRY! LIFE GOT IN THE WAY …

Then I must say thank you for everyone who reviewed until now:

THANK YOUUU!!

-To blue-neko-chan: Muahaha cliffy!! Thanks for the comment , I was late and I cut it there because I was taking just a loooot of time, sorry. But don't worry I will make it for it xD!!

-To Murasaki Kurai: thanks for comment again, I'm happy there is people reading my story, xD jeje don't worry if the previous chapter was good, this one have a lot of action!! (not so much u) but more EyesxAyumu at lest xD

-To firenightwalker: hello again xD! Hehe this chapter is good! So watch it! Thanks a lot for commenting and reading my story until now.

-To wind-master-redmoon: don't know if I take my time, but here it is! Thanks for commenting and reading this until now, 3.

Ejem! ( now that I got your attention) I have to say something!! I was reading the chapter and I come to the revelation the chapters are really short!! Oo!! So I will try to make them longer, while trying to update sooner (this is gonna kill me xD) so I hope…hope…. This chapter is loonger (a special of 2000 words!!) for your liking…

Now… to the action!!

Disclaimer & warnings in chapter 1.

"talk"

'_thoughts' _

**special things xD**

_memories _

(A/N :) author note

**Love ties**

Before:

_The teen sat on a chair opening the book, with the cup of coffee in his hand, when he heard knocks in the door._

_He saw a very flustered and messy Narumi Ayumu, who was panting and looking him directly on his eyes._

_Eyes was interrupted, once again, by two arms wrapping around him before the brunette collapsed into him and both fell in the floor._

"…_!"_

……………………….…chapter three: night and morning ………………………………

--With Ayumu--

When Ayumu wake up, he found myself on the floor near the sofa… the room was dark. The light of buildings around was coming into the window, and the teen found he couldn't look at it.

Ayumu suppressed a groan. Hell, the headache was unbearable, like if something was crushing his head. The brunette stood up and tried to found the damn light switch. Ayumu was breathing hard and barely could move right, the pain of his head was expanding to his limbs, slowly crushing and hurting them. While he couldn't move his body, his mind wasn't either fine. To Ayumu was resulting impossible to think straight, the only thought who come into his mind was one person…

"…Eyes…Rutherford…" Ayumu muttered before opening the front door and going into the dark streets to meet the one who has been in his thoughts this past three days… _'Damned the one who think this crap of chains...'_ (A/N: hehe, sorry Ayumu-kun u).

The busy streets full of people and light was on no interest for a little brunette who was walking between crowds, searching for the building where was the department of this blade children who was his objective now. Ayumu bump into five or four people in the path, but didn't care or just didn't notice because he couldn't think straight.

After a long trip, the teen come into the building he was searching for, it was more a hotel than a department, but to Ayumu this wasn't the time for thinking about that. He ran between the corridors looking until he came into the number of the department he was looking for.

Without thinking twice, the brunette knock the door, panting for the run, after a moment were no one come from the door, he knock again barely standing. He wait a few seconds before the man of his thoughts shown himself. This was no less than Eyes Rutherford who was surprised with his eyes open with shock.

"What are you doing her-

He was saying something, something Ayumu couldn't understand because there was a painful whistle in his ears, the muscular pain and the headache were draining his energy, and knowing he was going to collapse soon, Ayumu extended his arm to the other teen and grab him with his two arms like there was nothing more than that and they collapsed on the floor.

'_Aaaaahhh heaven'_

Ayumu felt more relaxed and in peace than in who know how much time. The pain was loosening to the point of disappear completely leaving a feeling warm of comfort, he was feeling like he was floating in water, loosely, freely, and in peace. There was no more pressure in the air; his mind was in blank, and Ayumu, for first time in three days, left a little smile grace his lips with a slight sigh.

That of course if Rutherford didn't interrupt his peace…

"What. Are. You. Doing. Narumi-otouto."

--With Eyes--

Well, to certain person, coughEyescough, being in the floor with someone stick to him wasn't as nice as it sounded (even though it doesn't sound very pleasurable).

This has surprised him, he had expected the other to come, he had expected the other to be in bad physical condition, but he hadn't expected at all this circumstance, Narumi Ayumu throwing himself at him in an awkward kind of hug. Even though Eyes knew, Ayumu could be stubborn and very uncooperative for some things, but for him to come to this point was too much.

Eyes, noting the other teen was starting to relax over him sighing happily (although he couldn't see his face, he knew it), start to feel annoyed, '_I'm not a pillow!_' Eyes decided to interrupt the other peace.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Narumi-otouto."

He didn't want his tone to sound pissed, but it was better like that, for the face of horror and embarrassment the other guy show. The brunette rose up and removed himself from the other, sitting on the floor, with a face more red than a tomato.

Eyes just stared him, sitting. The boy was looking at the floor like it was the most amazing thing in the world, frozen, and blushing. It was weird the other was sweating so much and breathing a little too heavy.

"Hey, are you alright?" Eyes was starting to worry, Narumi Ayumu, looked a little pale. _'Is he sick?' _

The teen looked at him but started to stagger and lean in his shoulder. Eyes touch gently his forehead. _'Yes, he __**is**__ sick…and with fever…'_ Eyes concluded and sighed.

"How did you manage to get this bad in only three days...?"

"Shut up… it's your fault…"

"Hmp"

Eyes took the brunette and carried him into his king sized bed (A/N: I SWEAR he has one!! xD) in his room and put a damp piece of cloth in his forehead. He was going to search for some tablets and water, when a cold hand grabbed his wrist. The teen stared the brunette raising an eyebrow. Narumi's little brother looked at him weakly.

"Stay here …please…" whispered the brunette, a little embarrassed, refusing to look at him in the eyes. A little smirk graced Eyes's lips.

"…fine"

And with that, Eyes sit in a chair at the side of the bed, the other never letting go of his wrist, sliding his hand to the other's hand, holding it firmly. Eyes allow it, and stared silently at the other until Narumi Ayumu start to yawn and fell asleep.

Even though it was late, Eyes wasn't sleepy, and knowing he wasn't going to sleep too much in the chair ('cause it wasn't Ayumu's intention to let go of his hand anytime soon) he stay there, and it came the great idea of reading the yellow book Rio gave him.

--In the little Yellow Book-- (the _'…' _are Eyes thoughts)

"_**Pets and contracts, the entire thing you always wanted to know but never knew!"**_

Well, after reading the first volume, skipping all the blabla crap, to Eyes stand out some important points:

First chapter summary: "new pet, new world _'this book's tittles are just dumb' _

-First of all a contract can be made in different circumstances. Although the majority of them are between couples who love each other, a contract sometimes are made with friends, classmates or even familiars, and it isn't because there is a love connection. When a contract is made is because the two people are "interested" on the other, the two person want to know more of the other or just want to stay close, even though sometimes this attraction can come to love, because this contract is a natural mechanism to found a mate, lover or what you want to call it! _'This doesn't explain too much about our situations…but to some extent is reasonable…'._

- The first days are the most important to the relationship of master-pet, they must stay close or see each other time to time, the pet is very vulnerable to pain and common cold when they are far away. _'So that was what happened…'._ So when the contract is made the most recommendable thing is stay together like two weeks or so. _'If this continues like this, maybe Narumi-otouto will have to: or stay here, or visit each day…'_

- For starters, a form to come into the naturally of this relationship, it's needed for the master to become in contact with the pet, a light touch on the head could suffice. The pet is very sensible to the touch of his master so she(or he) will react a lot more. _'Hmmm….interesting….'_

--

Eyes stop for a moment, the book had five chapters in total, Eyes eyed the rest of the chapters, were some had useful information, and the other were just useless and perverted things… Eyes considered killing the person who gave Rio the book, but he didn't know she had bought it herself…

The teen eyed at the one sleeping peacefully on his bed grabbing his hand and mumbling something on his sleeps.

"…mmng Injkj havvek…makee…dinn..ner…."

"…."

"….mmbnvzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…."

Ayumu was mumbling strange things….again…. And Eyes was getting sleepy while he looked at him. Darkness start falling before he close his eyes and go into dreams….

………………………………………

………………………………………

With Ayumu: 

Sunlight enter into the room as the teen wake up and find himself in Eyes's bed, said person was sleeping on a chair at his side with a book on his lap (the yellow book), and their hands were interlaced together. A slight smile appeared in his face before getting up and going into the kitchen, it was breakfast after all, and he was going to prepare it.

So he come into the kitchen and start looking around, he looked at the fridge and found some eggs and ham and… oranges…. So he decided to make omelet and orange juice.

He put a pinafore ( A/N: an apron!!, never knew if pinafore was a word ) on and he start cooking, while whistling a tune he heard somewhere, it was like his life was …normal again and he couldn't help but feel happy, he needed some rest and this normality was those moments he was in peace…

He was serving the plates in the little kitchen table when the other teen come into the kitchen, he was a little messy and grumbling something about lack of sleep…. Weird, Ayumu never though Eyes could look like this and act normal, because he had only seen his cold side until now.

"Good morning"

"…morning..."

Eyes look around, saw him in a pinafore, and sat somehow confused in the kitchen table. Ayumu continued to cook while Eyes stared at him. Hell, this was uncomfortable… Ayumu tried to lift the silence starting a conversation.

"I'm finishing making breakfast, so wait a little more"

"hn..."

"….have you being eating properly?"

"Why do you ask?"

"…Because the things at the fridge look intact although they have been there for a week now." deducted Ayumu.

Eyes looked amused but then, he put an unreadable face and Ayumu couldn't know what he was thinking until the talked again-

"…why do you care?"

This surprised Ayumu. Why did he care? It wasn't because they were tied now; it wasn't because he needed him now (Although Ayumu refused to admit it). After he woke in the morning and saw Eyes's hand between his own hands, something made him sort of happy. Maybe he was starting to accept Eyes as someone close, or someone he cared… a little.

But he wasn't going to say this to him so easily, after all Ayumu never was someone cooperative, so he responded the always perfect answer for everything.

"Just because"

"I thought you were a person of logic…"

Ayumu smiled sadly a little at this commentary and serve their food.

"I am, but never like my brother"

Eyes rolled his eyes putting a face of who said clearly 'not the inferiority complex again….' Then he talked a little annoyed.

"You know, your brother is not better in everything… you have good points as well."

Ayumu just sighted, he knew his brother was better in everything he had tried to do before. After all, his brother was perfect, not like him, he was like a shadow, always below his brother.

"I don't have any"

"Yes you have" said Eyes confident.

"Then, tell me if I have something I'm good and my brother not"

Eyes left his fork, ending his food, and rest his head in one of his hands never parting his eyes from him. Then he made a little smirk saying finally.

"I never had eaten anything Kiyotaka had made but until now I have never tasted an omelet more delicious than these".

Ayumu blinked, twice and then he says.

"Kiyotaka never cooked anything before, but if he had tried he would absolutely made a better omelet"

"But he never tried. So it count like at cooking you are better"

Ayumu just stared, that had logic…. Then he smiled a true smile.

He stood up taking the plates to wash, silently until he said a last thing to Eyes.

"If you say my cooking is that good. Then you will have to eat my food from now on, and that means you will have to eat properly again"

Eyes smiled satisfied adding.

"And you will have to stay here until your sister in law come back to your house"

Ayumu looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because you will faint again in my arms if you continue staying away"

Ayumu turn completely red at that phrase, remembering what happened the night before, and turn away muttering a little "fine"

Eyes then stood up and patting the other teen head he turned to leave for a quick shower and a change of clean clothes.

Ayumu stood there blinking a little and wondering if now his life was going to continue changing again…. But this time it seem like it wasn't so bad.

--

Yay! Done finally :D!!

I had to edit this chapter 'cause a phrase wasn't in his place and it didn't make any sense that way so please bear with that….

And!...I'M so damn sorry I hadn't been paying attention to this story at all this days so this week I will work full force to come with something, kay?

Then…. Bye!


End file.
